OH The Winchesters
by plaid-and-bowties
Summary: The Doctor and Rose take an unexpected trip to the Americas. Guess who they meet? The Winchesters, but something else is going on around here... 10th Doctor, Rose Tyler.
1. Where are we?

**_CrossOver_**  
**_The super-doctor series_**

_Book 1_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, Supernatural nor Doctor who_

_Fandoms:_

_Doctor Who_  
_Supernatural_

_Synopsis: The Doctor and Rose take an unexpected trip to the Americas. Guess who they meet? The Winchesters, but something else is going on around here... (DWXSPN BOOK 1 OF MORE)_

_Characters:_

_Supernatural:_

_Sam Winchester_  
_Dean Winchester_  
_Impala_

_Doctor Who:_

_10th Doctor_  
_Rose Tyler_  
_Tardis_

_When?_  
_Series 2 of Doctor Who_  
_Episode 2 Season 1 Supernatural._

_Authors note:_  
_This, dear fellows is a series of collective stories,I will be writing , that are Doctor Who and Supernatural Crossovers. We are starting with the Tenth Doctor, and Season one of Supernatural. Very beginner friendly._

_Spoilers?_  
_Well, only for episode 2 of Supernatural and Series 2 of Doctor Who. Implied bad stuff about Winchesters._

_Smut?_  
_Well not bloody here. You looking for smut find another story, there might be some in my other Crossover books but not for now and it's a big MIGHT._

_Pairings:_

_Not yet for Supernatural as I ship Destiel, and will not be putting It in (nor wincest) for at least a while._

_There may be a little RoseXDoctor action, but not much._

_How to read?_  
_No, I'm not writing very complicated. This story is in the third person and when I change sides (Dw or Spn) it will be written "SPN POV" or vice versa._

_Here is the end of my Authors note, as always, like and Follow as I have finished writing the story, I'm now at the posting stage :D._

**Chapter 1**

**_Doctor Who POV_**

"Doctor!? What's happening.?" Rose spoke up slightly panicked. They were both hunched over pieces of machinery in the TARDIS as the spaceship started making strange noises.

But not just any noise, no.

The noise of the spaceship starting, Leaving their current destination for another.

"I'm not entirely sure!" The Doctor replied, both his feet were on the railing and his muscles were tense just trying to hold on. His face was tight and his teeth clenched, you could see the trail of thought and concentration.

Both the Doctor and Rose we're silent and waiting for the ride to be over, for the noise to restart, for them to have landed.

Sure enough, the noise restarted, the ride slowly but surely stopped shaking ever so violently.

"That was a surprise." He muttered quickly, his feet flew violently off the railing as his fingers started abusing the buttons and switches the TARDIS had to offer.

"Black Water Ridge, is all the TARDIS will tell me!" he then replied to Rose's silent and confused face. He eventually stopped the wild button pressing and nearly fell, he parked himselftwo inches from Rose's face.

"Well." He smiled.

"Well what?" She answered back, his smirk was having that effect on her she couldn't help herself, she started grinning as well.

"Well, don't just stand there lets go explore!" He answered, swiftly turning his back and out the door he was. Rose sighed, still smiling, was it the two hearts or is he simply hyperactive? She thought to herself.

Although soon enough she was out the door following him, the doctor and his companion.

**_Supernatural POV:_**

Following the coordinates left by their father, Sam and Dean Winchester arrive at Black Water ridge.

"Why does Dad want us here anyways? We're supposed to be looking for Mom and Jess's killer, and finding Dad at the same time, I just don't understand why here?" Sam spoke looking out the window. "We're in the middle of nowhere." His face was sour, just like his mood. Sam hadn't slept in a few days, merely a couple hours, nightmare after nightmare hit him. He was riding in a pristine 1967 Chevrolet Impala, which was maintained by the one and only Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother.

Dean pulled out the journal from his the pocket on the inside of his leather jacket. His thumb fumbled with the pages as he finally found the one with the coordinates.

"Look at that Sam, that ,is a message from Dad. He wants us here, it's not for nothing. We're doing everything we can to find Dad AND Jess's killer." Dean paused "Who knows, maybe Dad left us some secret code or something." He finished, glancing sideways at his brother Sam. Truth be told Dean had no idea why he was here, let alone why his dad had left those coordinates, all he knew was that he was a soldier.

Soldiers follow orders.

**End of Chapter one! I repeat, I have finished writing this story and will be posting it consistently! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, many more are to come! :D**  
**Reviews are very welcome, the more reviews the quicker I post! I am scheduled to post Chapter 2 on Friday next week- unless I get a review! Each review counts for 1 day, one day off of the waiting time. **  
**Ex:**  
**1 Review, I post Thursday**  
**2, Wednesday**  
**3, Tuesday, ect..**  
**(Rules, the number of waiting time restarts in between posts and only one review from one person will count after each post)**  
**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-I-Ship-It-But-It-Will-Sink-**  
**(I'm also Hades-Has-A-Demon-Daughter on tumblr!)**


	2. Oh NO

**Hey! I decided to update early on! :D How are my fans? Will you like this chaptrer? Who knows... not me x) **

**Follow me on tumblr! Follow and Review this story! :D **

**Chapter 2**

_**Supernatural POV:**_

Sam and Dean parked the Impala near the mountain trail as they couldn't go any where nearer for the road was blocked. They made their way to the trail still following the coordinates, both boys spotted a ranger and decided to ask some questions.

"Hey ranger, what can you tell us about the recent disappearance of Tommy Collins?" The boys asked quite loudly. The ranger turned around to see two fresh young faces staring back at him.

"You must be some of Haley's friends, right?" The Ranger asked Dean, the eldest brother's gaze shifted slightly looking at his younger brother.

"Yes." He lied. "She's so terribly worried, we're just trying to help out." Dean continued trying not to fuck up his reasoning too much.

"Well of course she is, Tommy is her brother, she has every right to be worried." The ranger told the boys, Dean nodded his head approvingly Sam glared at Dean and gave the Ranger a sympathetic smile.

"Ranger, would you mind explaining to us what's really going on here?" Sam inquired. A twig snapped somewhere in the tree line, Dean turned his head only briefly quickly scanning the area. Finding nothing he turned his head once again to the conversation his brother was having.

"It was like I said to the cops, we can't send a search and rescue because Tommy isn't exactly missing-" The ranger sighed as both boys raised an eyebrow . "On the papers Tommy signed it said he was returning later this week, he's not missing because." The ranger threw both hands in the air. " It's not later this week!"

**_Doctor Who POV_**

"But why here?" Rose insisted. " I mean- the TARDIS can take us anywhere in the galaxy, but it decides to take a stroll in America? Why?!" She continued, still following the Doctor. Their spaceship had parked itself on some mountain trail, quite odd, in the middle of and empty forest.

"I don't know, the TARDIS goes wherever someone need trouble-" Both of them froze for voices started speaking.

"Hey ranger, what can you tell us about the recent disappearance of Tommy Collins?" Said a shortish short haired man.

"That Rose-" The Doctor smiled and sniffed the air around them, "Smells like a problem.!"

"A problem sure in need of your solving." She giggled.

"Ranger, would you mind explaining to us what's really going on here?" They herd another voice speak, the carrier of this voice was quite tall and quite shaggy.

"He looks like a moose." The Doctor stated seriously, furrowing his eyebrows, which resulted in Rose nearly doubling over laughing. Nearly falling the Doctor grabbed her before she fell, but not before a twig snapped beneath her feet.

Their eyes widened as the shortish man scanned the area. Both of the spaceship travellers held their breaths as those fanfiction green eyes nearly spotted them.

"-its not later this week!" The Ranger threw his hands up in the air.

"Now?" Rose asked?

"Now." The Doctor affirmed.

Both of them stumbled out of the tree line, The Doctor poorly holding up his hand in objection.

"That's where you are wrong." The Doctor spoke up. The shortish of the pair of boys nearly shot them, but the taller one stopped him.

"Who are you?" The taller one asked.

"Who are you?" The shorter one demanded.

"I could ask the same to you." Rose retorted. The Doctor shot her an incredulous glare.

"I'm The Doctor.-" He declared. "-And this is my friend, Rose Tyler. You are?"

"Not important, to a man who won't even tell us his full name. " Dean answered.

"Oh no- sorry for the confusion. It's just 'Doctor' nothing else!" The Doctor affirmed.

"Yes but Doctor whom?" Sam responded

"Whom?" The Doctor repeated confused. "Not 'Doctor Whom'" he imitated. " Just 'Doctor' can you say that?" He motioned his hands to help explain. "Repeat after me, 'The Doctor' just 'Doctor' not 'Doctor Whom'"

The not-so-short one rolled his eyes as the taller one sighed.

"Dean" 'Dean' said holding out his hand.

"Sam" 'Sam' said holding out his hand.

"Winchesters." The both repeated.

The Doctors eyes widened, of course, if there were two people he had never wanted to meet. It was them, he had herd about the Winchesters, frankly he should of recognized them. Right now the Winchesters were only children, but he knew what they would grow up to do.

"Winchesters... Winchesters... " The doctor repeated blankly on different tons of voice. " Seriously!" He yelled at the sky. His face had lost colour and he was stressing out quite a bit.

"Do we know them" Rose inquired ignoring the burning eyes both of the boys were giving them.

"No ." The Doctor replied sternly. "Nobody wants to know the Winchesters." He concluded, he then looked at Rose. "We should go, these aren't people you want to associate with if you want to live." The Doctor finished, he turned his back to a very mad Dean, and a very confused Sam, he started walking all the way back to the woods.

Rose followed behind him, a very confused companion.

It was already dark when they reached the TARDIS again, and only when The Doctor turned around to open the door for Rose did he realize a very big problem.

He was so lost in thought, so confused by the Winchesters that he failed to notice something so terribly important.

Rose was missing.


	3. Safe for now

C**hapter 3.**

_**Doctor Who POV.**_

Frantically The Doctor ran back yelling "ROSE!" Every two seconds. He ran all the way back to the Rangers office, by then it was day once more.

He ran around asking complete strangers "Have you seen a blond!", " Anybody seen Rose Tyler!" Till he bumped into two guys who were not very thrilled to see him.

"Have you seen- oof!" The Doctor exclaimed falling on the cold brown dirt butt first.

**_Supernatural POV:_**

After their strange encounter with 'The Doctor' the boys had gone to sister Haley's house to see what they could dig up. Turns out there was a lot of evidence that Tommy was captured or missing, and Haley was going with a guide tomorrow to go find him. After, the boys went to do their research.

Sam found that people went missing in Blackwater at regular intervals, every 23 years. He also played Tommy's last video ( that Tommy took while out camping)in slow motion, and he and Dean spotted an extremely fast moving shadow on a tent walls.

The boys discovered that in the last 'bear' attack in those woods there was only one survivor. A young boy named Shaw, he wasn't so young today, but he still told them some information.

He told them that this was not bear attack.

He told them that the creature opened the door.

He told them that the creature roared like no animal.

The creature moved like lightning.

The next morning the boys complete with a pack sac filled with guns, drove all the way to the entrance of the trail, meeting up with Haley and their guide.

"Hey Haley how are you?" Sam asked. Running a hand through his hair.

"Ready to find your brother Haley?" Dean interjected. Grinning.

"Good and definitely." She replied smirking.

"Have you seen- Oof" The Doctor man came out of nowhere and slammed into Dean. To which the doctor fell backwards because bumping into Dean was like bumping into a brick wall- but harder.

"Hey watch it pa- You IDIOT! You again!" Dean belted angrily. The Doctor quickly got up, the brothers both noticed the frantic tone of voice and the red rimmed eyes, but it was Sam who spoke first.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked to the strange doctor man.

To which The Doctor only replied "It took Rose." He paused, and with a faint sigh the alien decided.

"You guys are going into the woods aren't you, I'm going with you." The Doctor spoke up.

"Because now that it's got Rose, nothing in the entire galaxy can stop me from killing it." He concluded giving a scary stare.

Sam and Dean nodded, because they knew way too well what that felt like.

Many, many things were going to The Doctor's mind. What if Rose was dead? What would he say to Jackie? Are the Winchesters gonna try some dirty trick on him? Or are they going to come through when it all matters?

After a couple hours of walking, and constant silence, the Winchesters and the Doctor (as well as the arrogant guide Roy and Haley) arrived at Tommy's camp sight. What they find is nothing more that ripped tents broken equipment.

Haley was bitting her lip, Dean was looking around.

"Alright everybody-" Sam started but was caught off by screams in the distance.

All their combined instincts told them to run towards the noise, they wanted to help. Once they arrived at where they herd the voice nobody was there. This is when Dean started commanding everyone.

"Everyone back to the campsite NOW." He yelled as panic began to set in the crew. Once back at the campsite, their packs and material had been stollen, thus giving Dean the opportunity to swear more.

"That son of a bitch stole my Guns!" Dean was still furious but listened when Sam wanted to talk to him alone. Little did they know the doctor liked to eves drop.

"Think about it Dean! Speed, replication of human voice! What else could it be-"

"A Wendigo." Spoke the Doctor from out of the shadows, both boys looked up at him.

"How do you know any of this!" Dean demanded.

"I just do!" He Doctor yelled back "Now we can stand here bickering like an old couple or we could protect these people. Because those-" he pointed to the guns in the boys cloths " have zero efficiency on the Wendigo." Concluded the shouting Doctor.

"Fine." Spoke Dean. "But afterwards you're going to tell us why you know so much." Dean gave his most stern look to which the Doctor burst out laughing.

"Humans! You think you're so superior!" The doctor chuckled as he then looked back at Sam.

"What does it say in your fathers journal about the Wendigo, I haven't caught one in centuries." Complained the doctor, not exaggerating one bit.

"Anasazi Symbols and Fire." Sam confirmed grabbing a branch and started to draw the symbol around the camp. The doctor did the same with his sonic screw driver.

Soon they were protected but were trying to explain what they did to the nonbelievers.

Sam and Dean led the introduction, the doctor tried explaining but as it turns out whatever he said made even less sense.

That's when they herd another scream. The one to react this time was Roy. He grabbed his Gun and ran, the boys followed him. Up until Roy dissapeared, the Wendigo got him.

"Everybody get back to camp!" Yelled the Doctor and Dean in unison. They ran back, safe.

Safe for now.

**_Hey hoped you like that! Remember to follow this story for all the updates and as always, Review! _**


	4. Controlled Weeping

_SOooo Sorry this is a Shortish Chapter! Please don't hate me! _

_As always, Review! Review! Review!_

_-I-Ship-Is-But-It-Will-Sink-_

_(Hades-has-a-demon-daughter on tumblr)_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Tommy &amp; Rose POV:**_

"Are you alright?" Tommy mumbled weakly to the girl hanging on the ceiling next to him.

"It's gone for now." He told her with a shaky breath.

Rose lifted her head up, head splitting pain made her body shake violently.

"You've got to be Tommy? The missing kid?" She questioned feebly.

"That's me." He sighed holding his head low.

"Doesn't matter, we're gonna die here anyways."He said looking up at her with teary eyes.

"Don't say that! I've got a friend, he'll save us." She mumbled winking. Already she could feel spots grown in her vision as she passed out once again.

"The Wendigo." Sam sighed, it was the third time they were explaining this and the doctor kept interrupting every time.

"It's not folk lore it's from putter space!" Yelled the Doctor, his nerves were killing him and his brain was in hyper drive. He hasn't slept much, for two nights now.

"Okay! Whatever!" Dean finally split the argument.

"Look, we follow its trail and torch the sucker! Simple! Now both of you shut up, and lets do this huh? " Dean silenced both Sam and the Doctor. Dean grabbed the journal out of his brothers hands and threw it into his coat pocket.

"Let's go." He mumbled ready to kill anybody else who argued.

Deans plan worked for a while, they followed the trail... Till something moved in the trees.

"What's that..?" Haley gasped.

"Get behind me!" Dean almost yelled.

But no sooner than that the tree stopped shaking, and a dead body fell out of it. Bloody all over, the body of Roy was no longer living that's for sure, that's when the Wendigo appeared. It looked just like a prop from a low budget movie, skin all wrinkled frightful eyes, over all it looked dead inside and out.

"R-Run!" Dean yelled over the wendigo's screams.

That's when the group scattered. For better... Or worse.

Rose woke up to screeching happening outside the cave. She had no idea whether it was night of day, neither did she know where she was. But two new bodies had been hanged on the wall next to her and Tommy while she was passed out.

"Hello?" She yelled to the other side of the room. This seemed to wake up the male which in return started swearing.

"That Son of a bitch locked me up!" She shook his hands violently trying to undo the knots and secured attachments but it was no use. The creature probably hit his head too hard on the way in because as soon as he was away he was asleep.

When Rose was sure everybody was unconscious she let herself break down a bit. Tears shed down her face but she kept her breathing in control.

Controlled weeping.


	5. Run!

**Chapter 5**

_**Mean While**_

The Doctor ran with Sam till he was out of breath, then they both stopped and waited, and waited, and waited. They here nothing.

"Maybe we should go back." Sam muttered clearly regretting running off.

"Yes, it will give me the chance to fully analyze the dead body." The doctor grinned twirling his sonic screwdriver in between his fingers.

Both of the boys walked back to the last time they saw Dean and Haley, only to find nothing, not even the body of Roy.

"Now where are they!" Sighed the doctor exasperated. Only when Sam looked closer, he found something.

"Are those- Dean you smart bastard!" Sam cheered holding an 'M' &amp; 'M' in between his index and his thumb.

The doctor smiled, god, humans were clever.

Dean had left a intelligent trail from where he and Halley were captured, to the entrance and inside of the cave. Both boys entered the cave, both of them of red alert, both of them quiet. The stuffy air made the whole place difficult to breath in, but like the Doctor said.

Rose was worth it.

"Rose?" The Doctor tried, he herd quiet sniffling from where the peanut 'M' &amp; 'M's led. This is when the doctor quickened his pace, the sobs could be Rose, this at that exact moment was when he had hope.

Hope was everything and anything he needed right now.

"Over here." She whispered back, when the boys arrived Rose, Dean, Halley, and Tommy were all hanging from the ceiling. Cutting them loose awoke some, some other we're awake. Dean was slightly groggy when they woke him up, he seemed to have had a concussion, but that wasn't on the Dean Winchester list of worries. Halley was half conscious, dirt smeared across her pale face, she was holding hands with Tommy whom she had been reunited with.

The minute Rose was off the ropes she was in the Doctors arms, to which he hugged her back. She snuggled tightly into his coat which smelled of worry and stress. He nuzzled into her hair which smelled of sweat and distress. They only had a couple seconds till Dean announced game plan.

All of the gang was together, but not for long, they still had to get out of here. In the room currently there were two leaders, Dean and the Doctor, and right now Dean was the one with the guns and the game plan.

"Rose, Doctor, Halley you guys go with Sam he'll get you out of here safely." Dean then grabbed flares from the stolen equipment that laid on the floor near him.

"As for me, I'll distract it." He smirked looking at the beaten and torn audience, it was the least he could do. Dean then took off, his old shoes leaving a trail of stepping sounds on the cavern floor, his leather jacket flapping in the wind. He was a great and fast runner.

Then the knew they were screwed when they heard screech of the Wendigo.

"R-Run!" Yelled The Doctor holding Rose's hand to make sure she was safe. As long as she was safe, he was okay, as long as she was fine, he was fine.

You could hear the panting of the group running for their lives, you could hear Dean shooting flares, yet the Wendigo was approaching faster. Apparently divergences didn't work great the peculiar flesh eating creature. Looking behind, Rose didn't see where she was going so she bumped into the Doctor. They were both running quiet close to each other, so naturally when she bumped into him, he didn't take notice.

"What, why are we stopping.!" He panicked, realizing they had run into a dead end he turned around- To come face to face with a very angry, very hungry flesh eating creature. Sam gulped and put himself in front of the group protecting them.

"Hey!" Dean yelled behind the Wendigo, he had just enough time to shoot the flare gun and the creature burst into flames.

Sam and Dean grinned each other, though Sam was holding back a sigh of relief.

The Doctor and Rose jumped In to each others arm.

Halley and her brother were simply happy to be reunited, they were hugging.

"Let's get outta here." Laughed Sam.


	6. Well, I guess this is goodbye

**Chapter 6**

**This is the last chapter! **

**Suggestions for future books are always welcome! :D**

They got out of the cave easy enough after that, that's when they called for help.

The ambulances arrived shortly after that, Halley and Tommy were taken home. The gang explained to the cops that it was a wild bear attack, but they escaped.

Soon after that, it was only the Doctor, Rose, and the Winchesters. They walked towards the Doctors ride, the TARDIS hadn't moved.

"So I guess this is farewell?" The Doctor chimed he still had an arm around Rose's waist.

"Now wait a second pal, first off: you're coming off as some really sketchy dude. Secondly: there's no way you both travel in that." Dean argued.

"Now, now boys. What do you want from us?" Rose spoke raising an eyebrow intently to the Winchesters.

"We just want to know who you are." Responded Sam.

"All in good time." The Doctor announced walking towards the TARDIS he could almost reach the door.

"Hey doctor, stop listen!" Dean demanded. This resulted in a sigh from the Doctor.

"Yes, what?" The Doctor questioned.

"What did you mean when you first met us. What did you mean when you said "Nobody wants to know the Winchesters, these aren't people you want to associate with if you want to live."" Sam spoke up, Dean nodded, they were thinking the same thing. The Doctor starred at the ground before answering. His hands could reach the door, if he needed he could get himself and Rose in easily.

"You have a very long, very sad story. You save the world right? But at an incredible cost." The Doctor concluded, that's when he decided to make a break for it. He swung the door to the TARDIS open pushing himself and Rose in quickly. He then shut the door, getting angry yelling from the Winchesters.

"We'll meet again!" The Doctor stated then the sound of the TARDIS started, till they were travelling again.

"I hope we don't though..." Mumbled the Doctor truthfully, he was 100% honest when he stated that the Winchesters were dangerous and shouldn't be meddled with.

"Where to Miss Rose?" He cheered receiving a hug and a grin from his companion.

Both Winchesters were wide eyed and glared at the ground.

"What the hell dude." Muttered Sam.

"What the fuck." Corrected Dean.

Then they marched back to the trail, straight back to the impala.

"Look Sam, we're gonna find dad. But in the mean time, we're gonna kill every son's of bitches in our ways." Dean sighed answering the question that was bugging him.

"Okay." Sam spoke.

"But in the mean time, I'm driving." Sam laughed it off and took the drivers seat.

There went the impala, being driven by an tall moose, riding into the dark windy sunset.

The Doctor was a weird odd man they thought, but this wasn't the last they saw of him.

**_Hey guys! Hope you liked that! I've been working quite hard on it, this is Book 1 and I certainly plan on making many more! (But let's be real guys, I'm in sec four and in over my head.)_**

**_Oh hey! If you guys want to talk to me the best way to do that is by my tumblr, Hades-Has-A-Demon-Daughter is my URL, thanks guys have a good one! _**

**_I was thinking to make the plot line of the side adventures of the Doctor, meeting my other fandoms. _**

**_What do you guys think? More Supernatural? Or Some Percy Jackson, maybe Harry Potter, perhaps Sherlock, anyways I'm considering many adventures for the Doctor books! (They're more like novella's.) (ill be making a pole on my profile for you guys to pic the next Book side fandom.) _**

**_-I-Ship-It-But-It-Will-Sink- _**


End file.
